Swish
by iloveromance
Summary: Once upon a time two young Georgetown law students; a beautiful girl named Alicia Cavanaugh and a handsome boy named Will Gardner met at a midnight pool party... A "completely from my own imagination" story about the beginning of Alicia and Will's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I've never tried writing a pre-"Good Wife" story before, so I hope you enjoy this imagining of Will and Alicia's first meeting and their first date. All feedback in the form of chapter reviews is very much appreciated!  
**_

* * *

 _ **Swish**_ **(verb)-A basketball term meaning "Nothing but net"**

In her pink one-piece swim suit, Alicia Cavanaugh couldn't have felt more self-conscious than if she'd been standing in the midst of the crowd of Georgetown students naked. What was she doing there anyway?

Oh yes… she was there because of Amanda, her dorm roommate and friend. Although in all honesty, Alicia was no longer certain that the word _friend_ could be used to describe Amanda Greenfly. What kind of _friend_ thrusts their friend into a realm of uncomfortableness by forcing them to attend a midnight pool party against their will?

Perhaps _force_ was too strong of a word, but Alicia refused to change her theory on that subject. She definitely didn't want to be there and the sad truth was that she didn't belong there. She'd come to Georgetown University for a reason and one reason only; to become a lawyer, and a damn good one at that. She was, even at her young age, bound and determined to become the best damned lawyer that anyone had ever seen. The morons who said that women weren't capable of being good lawyers had never met Alicia Cavanaugh, but they would. And when that day came, she was going to make sure that she knocked their socks off.

But she'd barely been a law student for six months when Amanda decided that Alicia had endured enough academics and it was time that for her to discover the _social_ side of Georgetown. Alicia should have known that taking Amanda's already-unwanted advice was not a good idea. This party proved it in ten-fold. If Alicia really had been a lawyer, or better yet a judge, Amanda would have been sentenced to a month of tutoring Alicia in _Intro to Law_ , followed by three meals a day in the Georgetown Cafeteria. That was a sentence that nobody would want.

"INCOMING!"

She barely had time to react when she was hit with a tidal wave of heavily chlorinated water that not only soaked her previously dry swim suit, but her carefully styled hair. It had probably been completely pointless to style her hair before going to a pool party in the first place, but at the time she had no intention of swimming. And when she'd reluctantly followed Amanda Greenfly across the huge Georgetown campus to the house where the party was held (the biggest house she'd ever seen; a mansion with a enormous pool in the monstrosity of a backyard), she was grateful that she didn't feel as though she looked completely horrible. But now all of that had been ruined, along with her hair and her makeup.

For a second it was hard to breathe, as though she'd been thrown into the pool and was gasping for air. And then she shivered from the sudden cold, remembering a second too late that she'd stupidly neglected to bring a towel. What kind of idiot went to a pool party and forgot to bring a towel?

Coming to this party had been a bad idea of epic proportions. Her only plans had been to make an appearance and then leave. Well, she'd made an appearance all right. But she couldn't very well leave like this; soaking wet and looking every bit the outcast.

Suddenly she felt a warm weight around her shoulders; one that was surprisingly soft, like a blanket. Curious, she turned around to find herself looking at the most handsome face she'd ever seen. He seemed too old to be considered a boy, for what _boy_ would be at a midnight pool party at Georgetown University? His looks were that of a young man, barely into his twenties, she guessed. And for a moment she was rendered speechless; an act that was indeed a rarity.

"I'm really sorry about that." He said. The words made her weak. Not only was he extremely handsome, but he had a nice voice as well.

Perhaps coming to a midnight pool party wasn't such a bad idea after all.

 _ **A/N: Thank you for reading Ch 1. Reviews are appreciated**_


	2. Chapter 2

"I-it's okay." She blurted out, realizing at once how stupid she sounded. And she could tell by looking at him that he wasn't stupid at all. She knew that he didn't believe her for a New York minute.

"No it's not okay." He replied. "I just… I got carried away I guess. I can't help myself really. I'm a cannonball fanatic and I love doing them. Whenever I see a pool and a diving board, I just-."

"You certainly made a splash." She quipped, making him laugh.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"You're very good at it." She said, shivering as she pulled the object around her shoulders (which she had discovered to be a large beach towel) closer to her body.

"Look, I really am sorry." He repeated.

"It-It's fine." She replied, trying to keep her teeth from chattering.

"Let me make it up to you."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. " _Make it up to me_? You don't even know me."

"You know, you're absolutely right." He extended his hand in greeting and smiled. "Will Gardner."

"Alicia-um-Cavanaugh." She stammered.

"Pleased to meet you, Alicia-um-Cavanaugh."

She laughed. "You're mocking me."

"I'm a lawyer, it's what I do."

Her eyebrows rose. "You look awfully young to be a lawyer, Mr. Gardner."

"You're right. The defense rests. I'm not a lawyer yet. But just wait. It'll happen. You can bet on that."

She smiled, her heart fluttering. "So you mentioned something about making it up to me?"

His hand went to her back. "Come on. You're freezing."

Reluctantly she allowed him to lead her away from the pool and to a dimly lit area _. You must be insane!_ Her conscious screamed from inside her head. _What are you thinking?_ the voice in her head continued. She'd heard so many horror stories about girls her age (and even older) who fell for a boy (or a man's) charms only to have their bodies violated and then those lifeless bodies dumped deep into the woods where they were found months or even years later.

The images of grieving friends and families came to her now, haunting her with the memory. She shuddered once more, fighting back tears. She was suddenly too terrified to protest, so she blindly walked beside him. If she was going to die at the hands of Will Gardner, she might as well get it over with.

She couldn't imagine what her mother would do when she heard the news, but most likely she'd do what any mother would do; go into complete hysterics, never to fully recover from such a tragic loss; not to mention her father and her brother Owen. She and Owen fought like... well, brother and sister, but she loved him and she knew that he loved her. And she had a feeling that Owen would take Alicia's impending death the hardest of all But even that horrible thought didn't stop her from following this Will Gardner person to an unknown location.

And then she was hit with the surprise of her life.

 _ **A/N: Thank you for reading Ch 2. Reviews are appreciated.** _


	3. Chapter 3

"Sit here, okay? I'll get you some hot chocolate. They've gotta have some in a house this big."

She looked up in confusion. Will's words certainly didn't fit the recent images that were racing through her mind. "H-hot chocolate?"

"Unless you want coffee. But you don't look like the type who drinks that stuff. "

"Stuff?"

"Coffee. Not that it's wrong to drink coffee or anything." He quickly added.

"I-um… yeah..."

"Huh." He said, his face registering surprise. "Well, I guess I was wrong then. Coffee it is."

"No!" She yelled, not meaning to yell at all. "I'm sorry. H-hot chocolate is fine. Thanks."

"Sure. No problem. I'll be right back."

She blinked, suddenly aware of what was happening. He hadn't dragged her into the woods at all. And she wasn't going to die. Not at the moment anyway. Will Gardner wasn't a psychopath. He was just a nice man who was trying to make her feel comfortable.

As she took in her surroundings she realized that she was sitting on a bench in front of a fire pit. The warmth of the fire lifted upwards, surrounding her like a blanket. And she could feel the coldness within her melting away.

He was back before she could think another thought.

"Here you are." He said. "Careful, it's hot."

She took the steaming mug from him. The scent of chocolate and something else wafted under her nose and when their eyes met he smiled.

"It's cinnamon. That's okay, isn't it? It's all they had. Can you believe that? In a house that big they only had one kind of hot chocolate?"

She laughed. "Well, it's not really hot chocolate season, right now, is it?"

Her words made him laugh out loud. " _Hot chocolate season_ , huh? That's funny! I'll have to remember that one!"

"You really think that's funny?" she asked, unable to believe that someone found humor in her words.

"Yeah, it was hilarious! You have a great sense of humor, Alicia- _Uh_ -Cavanaugh!"

She blushed even harder, and was grateful not only for the darkness that hid her embarrassment, but for the laughter. It had been a long time since she laughed so much. "It's just _Cavanaugh_. And thanks." She could feel her cheeks burning from his compliment, but there was no doubt that she was grateful.

"My pleasure." He said, his eyes lingering on her face. "But you never answered me about the hot chocolate. Cinnamon is okay, right?"

"It's fine, thanks. And I'm sorry, Mr. Gardner."

"For what?"

"Misjudging you. I thought-."

Suddenly she wished she'd never even considered bringing up the fact that she had mistaken him for someone who violates and kills women. What kind of a person thinks that about another human being? Even without confessing this to him, she was mortified at her assumptions.

"What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Oh God, I'm such an idiot!" She took a sip of her hot chocolate and felt as though she'd gone to heaven. It was the best hot chocolate she'd ever tasted. Or perhaps it was the company she was with. Either way, she was even happier that she'd decided to come to the party.

"I doubt that." He said in response to her statement. "In fact, you look pretty smart to me."

She blushed at the compliment. "Thanks. So… is this your way of making it up to me, by giving me a mug of hot chocolate? It's very good by the way."

"Well, thanks, but actually no. I was thinking more like dinner and the game."

Now she was bewildered. "What kind of game?"

"The playoff game, you know the big game? Actually it's more than big, Alicia. It's huge!"

She smiled in amusement at his boyish excitement, although she had no clue what he was talking about. "So?"

He laughed. "You don't follow sports, do you?"

"Not if I can help it."

"Not even for your own school?"

"I came to Georgetown to become a lawyer, Mr. Gardner. Not to engage in a football game!" she retorted in a tone that let him know that that she meant buisiness. But he was undeterred.

"Actually Georgetown doesn't have a football team. Not one that's worth talking about anyway. And I was thinking more along the lines of basketball. Since it is basketball season."

"As opposed to _hot chocolate season_?" she quipped, making them both laugh.

"Right…" he said. "It's not _hot chocolate season_. You made that abundantly clear."

"So what were you thinking, Mr. Gardner?"

"You know you can call me _Will_ , right?"

"I'll keep that in mind, Mr. Gardner."

He chuckled. "Okay, good. Well, I was thinking. I have these tickets…"

"Speeding tickets?"

His eyebrows rose. "What?"

"Nothing, it was another joke. A bad one that time. Sorry. What kind of tickets?"

"I have these tickets to the game on Friday night and I was just wondering…"

"Okay."

Their eyes met and it was seconds before she realized what she'd said. The expression on his face told her that he wasn't expecting her to answer before he'd even finished the question, if in fact that was the intended question. And judging from his reaction it was. In that moment there was nothing she could do except smile back.

"Really? You'll go to the game with me?"

Her heart was beating so rapidly that she was sure he could hear it. And this time she heard her answer loud and clear.

"Yes."

 _ **A/N: Thank you for reading Ch 3. Reviews are appreciated!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"So?"

Alicia regarded Amanda with annoyance and tried to focus on her reading about the famous and fascinating case Roe Vs Wade. It happened forever ago it seemed, but it was still widely talked about. And Alicia could certainly see why. However, Amanda's badgering was making Alicia's progress in reading about the case impossible.

"Alicia, answer me!" Amanda pleaded.

Exasperated, Alicia put down her book, leaving it tented on the bed. "What?"

"You know damn well _what_!" Amanda retorted. "Tell me about this guy you're going out with!"

Alicia groaned. _Oh God, not this again_. Amanda Greenfield was the nosiest college student on the planet and she wouldn't stop until she had every detail.

"You mean Will Gardner?" Alicia asked innocently. "What about him?"

"Tell me everything and I mean everything! What's he like? Is he cute? Tall, short?"

"God Amanda, what is this, twenty questions? He's just a guy that I met at that stupid pool party!"

"See? I told you that it would be worth it!" Amanda squealed. "So where's he taking you?"

"A basketball game."

Amanda scrunched up her face, clearly unimpressed with Alicia's answer. "Basketball? Well, that doesn't sound very romantic; sitting on a flat, hard metal seat watching sweaty guys run back and forth on a court trying to throw a basketball into a hoop."

Alicia laughed. "Well that's good because I don't plan on there being any romance. He was just being nice, trying to apologize."

Amanda's eyebrows rose. "Apologize? For what? Oh God, did he try to-."

The unspoken thought made Alicia shudder, remembering how wrong she'd been about Will. "No, it was nothing like that. I mean I was a little afraid of him at first, but he's really nice. He's cute too. But I hadn't been there ten minutes when he got me soaking wet!"

Alicia could see Amanda trying to hold in her laughter. And her annoyance grew. "It's not funny, Amanda!"

"Yes it is!" Amanda countered, her laughter finally unleashing itself. "Oh my God, you mean he threw you into the pool?"

"Um, no, that's not what happened at all. He-." Alicia paused and smiled. Sure, it was funny now, but it certainly wasn't funny when it had happened.

"He what?"

"He was doing a cannonball into the pool and he made a huge splash. I was soaked to the skin. He said that he couldn't help himself."

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Cannonballs? God, that's so immature!"

"I guess." Alicia shrugged. "But I got soaked. And he felt so bad about it that he wrapped a towel around my shoulders and got me some hot chocolate. Cinnamon hot chocolate, even though it's not _hot chocolate season_." She smiled at her choice of words.

"Whatever that means."

Alicia sighed. Of course Amanda didn't find her joke funny, but Will certainly had. And perhaps that's what mattered the most.

"So then what happened?"

"Well, he asked me to go the game and I said yes!"

"Why?" Amanda's voice took on a different tone; one of irritation and disbelief.

Alicia could keep her anger in no longer. "What do you mean, _why_? What in the hell is wrong with you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. God, Alicia, I'm just making conversation."

"The hell you are!" Alicia shot back. First you drag me all the way across campus to that damn party that I didn't even want to attend and now you're shunning me?"

"I'm not-." Amanda sighed deeply. "Look, how much do you know about this guy?"

"God, you sound like my mother! I know enough, okay? Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!" And then she smiled. "Besides, he's really nice."

As expected, Amanda rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you mentioned that. Well, I hope you have a great time. But if he tries anything, call me, okay? I don't want anything to happen to you."

When Alicia noticed the worry in Amanda's eyes, she engulfed her roommate into a fierce hug. Amanda drove her crazy, but it was nice having someone looking out for her. "What would I do without you?"

"Well for starters, you wouldn't be going to the game tomorrow night!" Amanda quipped.

The two women laughed and hugged each other once more before drawing out of each other's arms. "Come on." Amanda said. Let's find you the perfect outfit to wear."

 **A/N: Thank you for reading Ch 4. Reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

" _Alicia, will you stop? That's the fifth time you've looked in the mirror in the last twenty minutes!"_

Amanda wasn't there of course, but Alicia could hear her roommate's voice in her head loud and clear. Hours before, Amanda had mercifully told Alicia that she was headed for the Lauinger Library, with the phony excuse that she needed to study for midterms. But Alicia wasn't stupid. Midterms were still months away and Amanda was not a person who prepared for exams months in advance. An _hour_ in advance was more like it. But God bless her anyway. Even though her roommate had made herself scarce to give Alicia privacy before Will arrived, it was still the sweetest thing that Amanda had ever done.

Abruptly Alicia stopped fluffing her hair and let her fingers fall from her green silk blouse. She had absolutely no idea what to wear to a basketball game, so she hoped that her blouse and jeans would be sufficient. And even if they weren't it was too late to change clothes now. She just hoped that she didn't look too terrible, although nothing could possibly look worse than a law student who resembled a drowned rat at a midnight pool party.

Her heart was racing with anticipation, (she refused to admit that she was nervous, even to herself) and she'd no sooner sat down on her bed, flipping through her Criminal Law book when there was a knock on the door. She was so startled that she gasped, her heart missing a beat.

 _Oh God, he's here._

Adrenaline rushed through her and she crossed the small dorm room to answer the door. One look at him and her breath was taken away. Oh God, was it really possible? Could he really be even more gorgeous than he'd been underneath the stars at the midnight pool party? It just wasn't conceivable. And yet, it was. He was dressed in a navy blue sweatshirt with white letters that spelled out "Georgetown" emblazoned on the front. And his dark blue jeans hugged his oh so sexy legs right down to his white high tops and-

 _Oh stop it, Alicia!_

"Hey…"

She looked up, her heart skipping another beat when he smiled and his eyes met hers. "H-hey." She stammered.

But when his eyes moved up and down the length of her body, his smile faded and he shook his head. "No, no, no, this will never do."

Her mouth fell open in disbelief. "What? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you. That shirt."

"What about it?" Her voice was agitated now. ""What's wrong with what I'm wearing? And besides, it's not a _shirt_ , it's a _blouse_!"

He nodded. "You're right. It's a blouse. And it's a _nice_ blouse, but-."

"But _what_? Look, if you don't like the way I look then maybe this _date_ or whatever it's called was a bad idea! Goodnight, Mr. Gardner."

She moved to close the door but he held out his hand, preventing her from doing so.

"Wait-."

Her hands went to her hips. "What?"

"Look, I-um… I didn't handle that very well. I, um… you look great. _Really_ great and I didn't mean to imply-."

"Mr. Gardner whatever it is you have to say about my appearance just say it!. And then you can leave, all right? I have work to do!"

"You look great; wonderful, in fact. But I was thinking that this-." he held up a plastic bag and handed it to her. "-might make you feel more comfortable. I mean it _is_ a basketball game after all."

"I don't-."

He smiled and his eyes become softer. "Just take it, please? You don't have to keep it. It was just-."

She reached into the bag and gasped as she removed a blue and white t-shirt with Georgetown across the front in bold script.

"I hope that's the right size." Will was saying. "I wasn't sure what size to get so I just-."

Impulsively she hugged him, smiling to herself when he lost his balance. And she kept holding on to steady him. When he drew back, she kissed his lips. The kiss was soft and barely lasted ten seconds, but it was all it took for her own equilibrium to be thrown off balance. Or perhaps it was due to the feelings inside her; feelings that she shouldn't be having for a guy she'd just met.

"I-um… thank you, Mr. Gardner, I-I mean Will. I-I'm gonna be right back. I need to… Um... Yeah…"

He chuckled and nodded. "Go ahead. Take all the time you need. The game doesn't start for a while, so-."

The shirt clutched tightly in her hand, she disappeared into the bathroom. Her heart was racing and it was hard to catch her breath. The green blouse slipped easily off of her head and sailed from her hand, landing in a heap on the floor as the Georgetown shirt took its place. She admired herself in the mirror and smiled, fluffing her hair once more. The shirt was a little big, but to Alicia it was a perfect fit.

And she hoped that she and Will were a perfect fit as well.

 _ **A/N: Thank you for reading Ch 5. Reviews are appreciated.** _


End file.
